bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kageyoshi Museitsuki
|age = N/A |gender = Female |height = N/A |weight = N/A |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Shinigami |partner = N/A |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Single |education = Kuro Nakatomi |shikai = Asauchi |bankai = Unknown |anime debut = Just Another Day}} Kageyoshi Museitsuki (無声景厳,,Museitsuki Kageyoshi) is a shinigami who sufferers from . Background Appearance Personality Museitsuki Museitsuki (景厳, Silent Moon): This presonality is stated to be the her main personaility as well as the original one. Museitsuki is known to be the an extemely shy and silent individual, she rarely interacts with others, this includes Kuro. The reason for this is unknown, but Mangetsu stated that the reason behind this, also gave birth to her multiple personalities. Mangetsu Mangetsu (日向,Full Moon): This personaility is an outgoing, sarcastic, and eccentric woman to put it simply. She will chat, flirt, joke, and tease anybody that she is close to. She was known for her intelligence as well as her outgoing persona. She was, and is, a very social person to just about anyone whether it be her own Division, a Captain, or even an Arrancar for that matter. She is also known for her sarcastic attitude and joking personality. A more sentimental part of her personality though is her eccentricity. She doesn't necessarily adore money in particular, but very wealthy objects such as gear, artifacts, and machinery; this love of precious objects can be fueled pretty well. She is the most active of all the personalities. Kurogetsu Kurogetsu (黒月,Black Moon): This personaility is kindhearted and is very gentle to everyone, often giving off positive vibes to those around her, being nice company to keep around. Always on point and very responsible, she is an exemplary Shinigami and takes her job seriously. At first she might seem to be the shy type but once she feels comfortable with others she would be very social and quickly lose her shyness. Usually greets everyone with a smile and treats them kindly, be it friend or foe. Her kind nature has helped her avoid many unnecessary situations and won over many friends. Mugetsu Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): This presonality is a lady of a few words, her quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. Mugetsu doesn't tend to like being around other people, being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist. She isn't generally violent, though will not hesitate to harm another person. She is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because she has no interest in people at all. She is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. She does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. She is rather apathetic and passive to everyone around her, not feeling pleasure in anything and wanting to be far away from people as possible. Mugetsu prefers to be around nature. Kūkūgetsu Kūkūgetsu (空空月,Void Moon): This personaility is known to be the most dangerous of the four. Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Asauchi (浅打ち, Shallow Hit): interestingly enough Museitsuki's Zanpakutō name is smiliar to that of the class of nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. In addition, Asauchi has the appearance on a Asauchi in resides in domain. When asked why this was, Ōetsu stated that due to her multiple personalities, her Zanpakutō took a form that would best suit her unique situation. Asauchi takes the form of an ordinary katana with no special markings or color. *' ': Asauchi is released with the command "Forge your path" (,). Ōetsu stated that each of her personalities has a different effect on Asauchi's abilities. To activate Asauchi's power she will place her Zanpakutō in front of her and as the release command. Depending on which personality released Asauchi determines it's form after releasing. :Shikai Special Ability: Trivia Quotes Behind The Scenes * Kageyoshi (無声) translates to "Vibrant Display", while Museitsuki (景厳) translates to "Silent Moon".